Father/Abilities
Father had a very large array of powers and abilities that were seen in ''Codename: Kids Next Door''. Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis was the most used ability that Father possessed. It's possible that this ability is fueled by either anger or evil as Father's powers increased whenever he became angry. Father was shown the ability to summon fire around him in multiple episodes. He was able to utilize that fire as he pleased, including the following: Extinguishing It did not require much effort for Father to extinguish any flames that he created, and his flames could go out as soon as he stopped needing them. That was important, as it prevented him from losing control of the flames that he created. Fireballs Father was shown to have the ability to throw fireballs (Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and other multiple episodes). Fire Invulnerability Interestingly, Father was capable of using his fire without burning himself. He was also capable of preventing his fire from burning others. Fire Sculpting Father was able to create shapes, such as cages and fists, out of fire. Flamethrower Father was able to focus his flames into a beam, much like a powerful flamethrower. It was capable of slowly melting through metal. Other Powers Father also possessed various powers that were unrelated to fire: Levitation Father was able to float above the ground. (Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., and other episodes.) Self-Replication Father was able to create fake copies of himself, which turned to smoke when they were attacked. (Operation: I.T.) Shadow Suit Father was shown the ability to make a shadow suit while, and after, he was covered with flames. It was possible that was the only part of the ability set that was inherited, as it was the only one (other than Levitation) that Father and Grandfather had in common. Shape-Shifting Father has shown that he was able to change his appearance and shape to take the form of humans or animals. (Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.). Telekinesis (Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.) Non Super-Powers Father also possesses a variety of non-super-powered abilities: Mechanical Genius Father is a skilled engineer and inventor, who created the Delightfulization Chamber, the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine and Knightamatons. He also designed his mansion as a highly-defended fortress. Business As the head of Evil Adult Industries Inc, Father showed great business skills. Persuasion Father was shown multiple times to be able to convince other villains (and even The KND themselves once) to side with him in his plans. Acting In addition to his powers of persuasion, Father had a natural ability to lie convincingly while he kept a completely straight face. He used that to trick numerous people, from other villains to KND Operatives. (Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) Baking Father was shown to be able to bake a variety of large, mouth-watering cakes that were the envy of children around the world; some of those cakes would be nearly impossible to bake by normal means. Unconfirmed Note: this section is for HEAVILY IMPLIED powers, meaning headcanons and fan made ones do not qualify. If there is not evidence for it, it does not belong here. Weather Manipulation In Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., when the Delightful Children From Down The Lane failed to defeat the KND, it began to rain, at which point, the Delightful Children concluded that Father "Is most unsatisfied" which implied that the rain was caused by Father as a way of expressing his disappointment. Alternatively, it could have been just a classic element to set the mood of the scene. Power Source It was possible that Father got his abilities either from Grandfather or from his Mother. If Father's power was fueled by evil, it would explain why Nigel or Monty never showed the ability to use the powers that Father exhibited. However, it would also fail to explain why Grandfather was not shown using fire abilities or shape-shifting abilities of any sort, as he was shown to be more evil than even Father. Weaknesses Father was shown to be weak to cold (ice cream) and water, which cancelled out his fire powers if enough force was applied. (Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P. and Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.) Father also once surrendered and crumbled in fear after he was threatened to be force-fed Broccoli by Numbah 362. (Operation: I.T.) Gallery Father devil mouth.jpg|Father shape-shifting into a Devil. Images (4).jpg|Father shape-shifting into Numbah 86. Dragon father.png|Father shape-shifting into a Dragon. Father-telekinesis-knd-o.gif|Father utilizing Telekinesis. Image.jpg|Father getting really angry at Grandfather. Picture 42.png|Father and Sector V. Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 12.39.51 AM.png|Father cutting through metal. clones1.jpg|Father self-replicating. clones2.jpg|Father's Replica turning to smoke. Father as a Panther.jpg|Father as a black panther Videos You... Big... JERK!!|Father exhibiting how his powers increase when angry, and quickly extinguish when he no longer feels like using them Trivia *As a result of Father's wide array of powers, he is considered the most powerful villain in the series, and it's implied in Operation: Z.E.R.O that he actually could overpower Grandfather, despite being intimidated by the latter. Category:Weapons Category:Villains Category:Super-Powered Category:Sub-Pages